


We Are A Fever

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Cleaning, Doctor/Patient Play, Embarrassment, Enemas, Exposure, F/M, Medical Kink, Medical Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo medical kink square.

Liv pushed the door shut behind her, dropped her backpack next to the door. She looked Frank over and leaned against the door. "Why is that so…?"

He brushed an imaginary piece of lint off the sleeve of his white lab coat. "I'm very dapper in this."

"That's _not_ the word I was looking for."

He grinned and crossed the room. "Hot? Sexy?" He leaned into her and kissed her, pinning her against the door.

"Bad doctor."

He chuckled against her mouth. "Better believe it." He pulled back brushed a strand of hair off her face. "You okay with this?"

"Mmmhmm." She stretched up and kissed him. "Yes."

"How far do you want to go with it?"

She licked her lips and thought for a moment. "I'm not on call tonight or tomorrow. As far as we can."

"You'll stop me…"

"If you go too far. Yes."

"Get undressed then, it's time to start." Frank crossed to the couch and sat, one ankle resting on his knee, arms stretched out along the back. He made a little circular motion with one hand after she hesitated. "Come on, Ms. Dunham. Do hurry up."

She stripped down to her underwear, dropping her clothing onto the floor.

"Everything, please."

She bit her lip and shivered at the fluttery feeling low in her stomach. Liv wasn't modest, but this made her blush, made her squirm, made her nipples pull into tight peaks. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it slide down her arms before pushing her panties down and kicking them away.

"Stand here." Frank indicated the floor in front of him. He handed her a hospital gown that she pulled on quickly. The thin material didn't make her feel any less vulnerable. She held it closed behind her.

He looked relaxed, one arm lying along the back of the couch, one ankle resting on his knee. She could see the faint flush at the neck of his shirt, his eyes dark in the brightly light room. The angle of his leg hid the evidence, but she knew he'd be starting to get hard.

"Turn."

It was easier looking away from him, concentrating on slowing her breathing, eyes fixed on the far wall. She was just feeling settled when he said, "Bend over and touch your toes."

She did, widening her stance just a little, feeling the gown slip and leave her uncovered. She smirked to herself when his breath caught and he said, "Very flexible. Stand up and turn around."

"Did you follow the nurse's instruction to prepare for your exam?"

"Um." She blinked. "What?"

He frowned. "Am I going to have to waste time getting you ready myself?"

"Uh. I didn't get the message? Maybe have a talk with your staff or something."

He rubbed at his mouth to smother the grin and stood. When his face was serious again, he put a hand at the small of her back and guided her towards the bathroom. "Come on, then."

She swallowed hard at the equipment laid out in the room, the enema bag and tubing in the sink, bottle of lube sitting on the edge, the palette of towels on the floor. She froze in the doorway and Frank stepped close behind her.

"Liv?"

She nodded after a moment. "Yeah. Yeah."

"You sure? We don't have to."

She turned and smiled up at him. "I'm sure, Dr. Stanton."

He kissed the corner of her mouth, the guided her forward. "Sort of cramped in here, but I want you to lay down on your left side." He pulled on blue nitrile gloves.

She nodded and did, pulling one leg up towards her chest. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he filled the bag, carefully checking the temperature of the water. He hung it from the towel rack, tube snaking down, tip resting on the towel where she could see it easily. It was tapered at the tip, flared out before tapering again at the base where the tubing connected to it.

Liv jumped slightly when Frank moved her gown aside and ran a gloved finger over the curve of her hip to the cleft of her ass. When he touched her again, his finger was slick with lube, probing her asshole gently. He pushed inside and she tightened around his finger.

"Relax, please."

Liv nodded and tried, feeling herself loosen on his slick finger as he worked it in and out of her. He lifted the end of the tubing and drizzled lube over it, smeared it over the tip with his fingers.

"Ready?"

Liv licked her dry lips and said, "Yes."

The tip was cold, hard, and she squirmed at the feel of the plastic entering her after the warmth of his finger.

"Stay still, please, Ms. Dunham."

"Sorry," Liv muttered.

He pushed the tip of the tubing in further, and she felt it spreading her open, easing in slowly until the flared bulb popped inside. She clenched around it, body working against the intrusion for a moment. Frank stroked her hip and waited until her breathing slowed.

Frank leaned over her and said, "I'm going to start the water now. Try to stay relaxed."

She felt nothing different at first, then a slow-spreading, pleasant warmth. Frank rested a hand on the curve of her ass, thumb tracing patterns there, occasionally moving to her back, stroking the edge of the gown, fingers brushing her skin. Liv listened to the soft sound of his breathing, concentrated on the steady rhythm of it as the pressure of the water intensified. The first cramp caught her off guard and she whimpered.

Frank rubbed her abdomen, lightly at first, slowly increasing the pressure to a gentle massage. She panted a little as the cramp eased and unclenched her hands from the towel. He bent and kissed her shoulder. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

His hands stayed on her, rubbing against the fullness, the small curve of her belly. "You're halfway there." He brushed her cheek, tucking hair behind her ear. His fingers slid down her neck, resting over her pulse point. Liv breathed through the next cramp that coursed through her body. She twisted a little, turning her body toward Frank.

"You want to lay on your back?"

She nodded and he moved back, giving her room to turn. The motion moved the water inside her, a subtle, shifting weight in her belly. Frank smoothed the fabric of her gown down over her body. "Almost there. I can see how full it's making you." He held his hand against the curve of her belly. Liv closed her eyes at the warmth, the feeling of fullness, how it translated into a throbbing want.

"There. All done. How do you feel?"

She laughed a little. "Full." She pressed her hand against her stomach. "Good, now that the cramps have stopped."

"You like being filled up like this?"

Liv shuddered a little and licked her lips, stayed quiet and shifted on the towels, feeling the heaviness of her body. Frank splayed his hand over her stomach and pushed down gently. She gasped at the sudden, urgent need that gripped her, bit her lip and clenched against it.

"Fuck. Don't do that."

"Sorry." He lightened his touch and rubbed circles over her stomach. "Just a little bit longer, okay?"

"Okay." Her voice sounded small and distant, and she relaxed into Frank's touch, the conflicting feelings of exposure and safety.

"Alright, that's good. I'm going to help you up now."

Frank caught one of her hands in his, and slid the other behind her neck, pushing and pulling until she was sitting. The shift of position made her clench, a ripple of sensation that made her curl forward, one hand fisted in the fabric of her gown. Frank rested on hand on the small of her back.

"Easy. Go slow." He guided her to the toilet and helped her sit, placing the empty bag in the sink. "Take the tube out and go whenever you feel comfortable. You'll probably evacuate very quickly, so be ready for that." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, watching her.

"Um." She braced her hands on the seat of the toilet and tightened against the pressure.

"Yes?"

"You're not leaving?"

"No. Observation is part of your exam."

Liv clenched her eyes shut and breathed, "Fuck." Her face felt hot.

"You'll start cramping again if you wait too long."

"I _know_ that," she hissed. She waited for her breathing to even out a little before she reached behind and pulled one the tubing. The flared nozzle stretched her, then popped out. A thin trickle of water escaped before she squeezed against it.

"Getting hard to hold it in, isn't it? You're so full, so ready. You probably need to urinate, too, empty everything out all at one."

She shuddered when she realized he was right, felt the fullness in her bladder as well.

"Now, Ms. Dunham."

The low, commanding tone of his voice offered no alternatives, and she relaxed into the need for release. Her body worked in waves of clenching muscle that emptied her in a rush. Goosebumps prickled over his skin. The relief was nearly enough to overwhelm her embarrassment and left her feeling wrung out. She could feel the heat on her cheeks as Frank reached past her shoulder to flush.

"Breathe, Liv."

She took a shuddery breath, and was lightheaded for a moment. She leaned into the warmth of Frank body, resting her forehead on his hip. He stroked the back of her head as she finished.

Frank stepped away and reached for a packet of disposable wipes. "Stand up when you're ready."

She swayed a little when she stood, gathering the gown in front of her. Frank turned her to face the sink and pushed between her shoulder blades. "Bend over, legs apart."

She braced her hands elbows on the sink, head hanging so that her hair covered her face. The disposable wipe was cold against her ass, and she shivered as Frank cleaned her. He was thorough, sweeping the wet cloth over her skin, working outward from her asshole. He dropped the first wipe into the toilet and stroked a second down the inside of her thighs. He stripped his gloves off, snapping on a clean pair and probed her vulva with firm fingers.

"You're quite swollen, Ms. Dunham." He pinched her labia between his fingers and she couldn't bite back the groan. He rubbed her with another wipe, sliding between her folds and over her clit. She gripped the edge of the sink and arched her back, pushing into his touch. "Very sensitive."

Liv nodded, her hair tickling her face. She sighed when he stepped away and said, "Stand up, please. Let's go to the exam room."

The bed had been stripped down to a single white sheet and pillows. A stack of towels rested on one side. The nightstand had been cleared and moved nearer to the foot of the bed. A tray rested on it and Liv stared at the items it held - the old-fashioned stethoscope, the speculum. She shivered. Frank indicated the bed and said he said, "Alright, Ms. Dunham, lie down on your back, please, and stay still."

Liv settled on the bed and started at the ceiling. Frank lifted the stethoscope off the tray and hooked it in his ears. The scope was cold against her ribs when he reached under the top of her gown. "Deep breath."

Liv held her breath, counting to herself.

"Out. Good." He moved the scope over her heart. "Again."

He waited longer this time, and she was nearly to the point of not being able to hold her breath any longer when he said, "Out. Very nice. Your heart speeds up when you do that. Once more."

She was dizzy when he finally told her to breathe, lightheaded. He pressed a hand to her chest, and she could feel her heart pounding against him.

"Lower the top of your gown."

Liv shrugged her arms out of the baggy sleeves and let the fabric gather under her breasts. Frank pulled the fabric lower. His hands swept over her breasts, squeezing each of them before he started a circular pattern of pressing and touching that ended with him pinching her aching nipple. He repeated the action on her other breast, twisting her nipple, squeezing it. She winced.

"Sensitive?"

Liv nodded, and Frank brushed his thumbs over her nipples. He ran his hands down her body, pushing the gown out of the way as he went.

His hands were hot on her skin, fingers resting on the crest on one hipbone before moving across her abdomen, pressing lightly. He paused in the center of her belly, pressing down harder.

"Does this hurt?"

She shook her head, rolling it back and forth on the bed. "No."

He moved in a careful pattern, pressing and touching, moving lower until his hand rested over her mound, hot pressure against her. She wanted to arch up against him, but forced herself to be still. After a moment, he moved again, prodding her belly as he moved up her torso. He swept his hands up her sides, hitting ticklish spots that made her squirm.

"Hold still, Ms. Dunham. I won't ask you again."

Liv clenched her fingers in the sheet covering the bed.

"Lift your arms over your head. Yes, like that. Good." He swept his hands up her sides again, over her armpits, up her arms. Liv bit her lip as she tried to stay still. Frank ran his fingers down her arms, his touch feather-light. He pressed his thumbs into her armpits once, then again slightly lower. A third time, and she jerked and huffed out something near to a laugh but more low and pained. Frank hummed in disapproval and Liv felt her face heating as she blushed.

He stepped back and said, "Roll over."

She did, folding her arms under her face.

"Hmm." Frank touched the curve of her hip and said, "Up." He slipped pillows under her when she was on her hands and knees, then guided her back down, resting on the two pillows so her ass was canted high in the air. He ran a gloved finger between her cheeks, brushing her anus lightly. "Very good."

He slicked his finger with lube, pushing in just past the tight ring of muscle. He crooked his finger and rotated it, feeling around her entrance before pulling out. More lube, and he slid in further this time, working his slick finger in and out until the curled knuckles of his other fingers brushed her ass. He held still inside of her for long moments.

"You feel feverish, Ms. Dunham." He moved his finger, pressing up sharply, then down. He pulled out of her and circled the crinkled skin of her asshole. Lube splashed against her, and he pushed with two fingers, working them into her until she was loose and open. A third finger left her gasping, panting into the sheet under her face.

"You're very pliable," he commented. He spread his fingers and stretched her, then withdrew, leaving her feeling empty and open. He ran his finger around the rim of her ass. "I wonder how far open I could stretch you. Have you ever had your ass fisted, Ms. Dunham?"

"No," she choked out.

She heard him snapping off the gloves and putting on clean ones. He said, "Turn over."

Frank pulled the pillows out from under her along with her gown. "Bend your knees, feet up, scoot down." He guided her until her feet were at the edge of the bed, and stroked the insides of her thighs. "Wider. Good, just like that." He sat on a chair and pulled it close.

"Do you keep yourself shaved for hygiene?"

"I like the way it feels."

He touched one side of her vulva, dragging his glove-covered finger over her skin. "Like this?"

Her voice had dropped to a whisper. "Yes."

He brought his other hand up and parted her labia with his thumbs. "Look at you, all flushed and slick. Do you enjoy this, Ms. Dunham?"

Liv whimpered and bit her lip.

Frank laughed and reached for the bottle of lube on the tray. "Barely even need this you're so wet," he said while he slicked up his gloved fingers. He rubbed them over her vulva before pushing two inside of her, swirling up then down. He pulled out and spread her open with his thumb and forefinger, then squirted a stream of lube on her exposed flesh. She twitched at the cold, hips jumping off the bed.

"Sorry, sorry," she said.

Frank shook his in disapproval and pushed three fingers into her for a moment. He pulled out and lifted the speculum from the tray. He coated it liberally with lube and asked, "Ready?" before pushing it into her.

The metal was cold and Liv sucked in a sharp breath. Frank pushed it in with steady pressure, ratcheted it open without giving her any time to adjust. She panted a little with the effort of holding still. Frank rubbed her stomach gently.

"Relax. There, that's good. Deep breaths. Good." Her breathing slowed and she relaxed into the sensation. When she was limp against the bed again, Frank said, "Try and stay relaxed now. I want you open more for me."

He took his time now, slowly so that she stayed completely relaxed as he finished opening the speculum to its widest. Liv bit back a moan. She felt full, so very full, and the thought that she wasn't really made her shiver. She was open and exposed. She shuddered.

"Jesus, Liv." Frank bent close and rubbed his cheek on the inside of her thigh. "You're so fucking gorgeous like this."

Liv smiled and let her eyes close. Frank stroked the tips of his fingers over her stomach and asked, "Feel okay?"

"Mmm. Yes. Very."

"Can you keep a secret, Ms. Dunham?" Frank continued without letting her answer. "I like being able to see inside you. All your hidden places," he murmured. He traced the edge of the metal where she was stretched open, circling her before coming to rest at the apex, just below her clit. He rubbed the taut, smooth skin, nudging the underside of her clit. Her whole body twitched and she didn't fight the sound that escaped from her throat, a low, desperate moan that rose in pitch as his finger slid up and over her clit.

The chair skidded backward when Frank stood. He cursed, fumbling at his zipper with his gloved hands. His cock was flushed and hard, leaking at the tip when he shoved his pants and boxers down. He stroked himself with one hand and dropped his other to touch her, his thumb rubbing at her clit. Liv clenched at the sensation, body tightening almost painfully around the speculum that held her open. Frank groaned and leaned closer, running the head of his cock over the metal, then into the space inside her. He panted as he jerked himself off, thick ropes of come landing on her stomach, the bare skin of her mound. He shifted, milking the last of it into her.

Liv shook, body trembling on the line between release and overstimulation. Frank was still rubbing her clit, smearing come over her slick skin, pleasure spiking through her at each movement, but the pressure of the speculum was overwhelming now. Frank pulled his hand away from her and she nearly sobbed.

"Gonna take this out now."

Liv nodded, then moaned as the pressure released. Relief spread through her, then pleasure like waves. She felt Frank's fingers replace the hard metal, felt him touching her wet, open pussy. He lowered his head to lick at her clit and she was gone, arching into his touch, light sparking behind her eyelids. She panted, legs slipping from the edge of the bed to dangle loosely. He kissed her, mouth open and tongue slipping over her folds. She came again, crying out, fingers twisting in his hair.

Frank kicked his pants away and crawled onto the bed still wearing his shirt and lab coat. He urged Liv up the bed and grabbed the blanket from the floor. His fingers were silky against her skin, powder from the gloves still coating them. He pulled the blanket closer around them and curled around her. "Liv?"

"Mmm."

"Hey. Okay there?"

She blinked her eyes open and thought for a moment. "Sore. Gonna feel it tomorrow, but I'm good. Better than good." She grinned.

He leaned close and kissed her, lips gentle on hers. "Thank you," he whispered.


End file.
